


Mine own sweet diana, doth thee wisheth to sneaketh out with me?

by 3_Robots_from_Detroit



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Sneaking Out, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3_Robots_from_Detroit/pseuds/3_Robots_from_Detroit
Summary: Basically, Diana and Anne decide to meet up one night to talk about stars, life, and their future, while finding their feelings for each other.
Relationships: Diana Barry & Anne Shirley, Diana Barry/Anne Shirley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	Mine own sweet diana, doth thee wisheth to sneaketh out with me?

Diana noticed a piece of paper with her name written on it between her books. On it, was the undeniable handwriting of her dear friend and kindred spirit, Anne.

"ᴍɪɴᴇ ᴏᴡɴ ꜱᴡᴇᴇᴛ ᴅɪᴀɴᴀ, ᴅᴏᴛʜ ᴛʜᴇᴇ ᴡɪꜱʜᴇᴛʜ ᴛᴏ ꜱɴᴇᴀᴋᴇᴛʜ ᴏᴜᴛ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴍᴇ? ɪꜰ ꜱᴏ, ᴘʟᴇᴀꜱᴇ ᴍᴇᴇᴛ ᴍᴇ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ꜰᴏʀᴇꜱᴛ, ᴡʜᴇʀᴇ ᴡᴇ ᴏɴᴄᴇ ʜᴀᴅ ᴀ ʙᴏɴꜰɪʀᴇ. ᴀɴᴅ ᴘʟᴇᴀꜱᴇ ᴅᴏ ʙʀɪɴɢ ᴀ ʙʟᴀɴᴋᴇᴛ, ɪ ᴍɪɢʜᴛ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ꜱᴏᴍᴇᴛʜɪɴɢ ᴘʟᴀɴɴᴇᴅ ꜰᴏʀ ᴛᴏɴɪɢʜᴛ.  
ᴡɪᴛʜ ʟᴏᴠᴇ, ᴀɴɴᴇ"

Diana smiled and thought of a plan. She was going to wait until her parents and Minnie May fell asleep, fetch a blanket and go to Anne.

Later that night, the plan was in full force. Everyone was asleep, as she tiptoed to her window with a blanket in hand. She opened the window and slowly got out, reminding herself to close it behind her.

When Diana arrived, Anne had already started a bonfire. When she noticed Diana, she smiled sweetly at her and signaled her to join her.  
"Hello, dear Diana. How are you this beautiful evening?"  
" Hello, Anne. I am so delighted to see you! I notice you have a basket, what did you bring?"  
"Well, I thought what kind of a sneaking out scenario would this be without at least a basket of goods. Think of it as just the two of us hanging out, while we discuss the endless possibilities of life."

At that, Diana smiled and laid down her blanket beside the bonfire and told Anne to sit on the blanket with her.   
Anne opened the basket to reveal some baked cookies, a pie, and a red bottle, with two glasses beside it.  
"Anne, is that what I think it is?"  
"Depends on what you think it is. If you're thinking of a bottle of wine, then you're absolutely correct."  
"My, my, Anne! I've always thought you were a bit bold, but quite honestly, I enjoy this part of you. Now, shall we begin to dine?"

After the girls laughed, ate and drank almost half the bottle of wine, the two laid down on their backs, looking up at the sky.  
Diana was lying on Anne's extended left arm positioned behind her neck with Anne's right arm behind her own.

" Do you think the stars we see tonight are the same stars that are in the sky every night? Or does a new one come up beside the others?" asked Anne.  
"I like to think that a star belongs to every person. Almost like a sign that they matter in this vast universe. When you feel that you have nothing, there will always be that star reminding you that you are not alone. And when a person passes away, their star goes away with them, too. Almost like having a companion on their last moments on Earth."  
" Wow... That is beautiful, Diana."

Diana looks up at Anne right as she does the same. They look in each other's eyes and Anne intertwines their hands together, with a look of wonder and gratitude in her eyes.  
"Do you think two stars could be linked as their respective persons might be?"  
"I don't know. I never really thought of that."  
"If so, do you mind if I try something?"  
"Of course, what are you.."

Anne shifted for a bit and, without a sliver of doubt on her face, leaned down and pressed her lips against Diana, interrupting her words.  
Diana's eyes widened a little before she started to kiss back.

After a few moments, Anne pulled back and smiled shyly at her.  
"Regarding your question, I think that yes, two stars can be linked. And I think ours did just that."  
"So you are not against this idea, are you?"  
"Depends on what you think this idea is." Said Diana, mirroring her words from earlier. "If you're thinking about our stars, I guess you could say they were always linked, just not fully. And, quite frankly, I think I enjoy that they're fully connected now."  
Diana finished her thoughts with a kiss to Anne's lips.  
Anne kisses back without further thought.  
"We should get back, our parents could still catch us sneaking out."  
"I wouldn't mind, as long as I am here with you."  
They smiled and laughed at each other, as they started to get up and pack their stuff.  
Anne walked with Diana until their paths split.  
They shared a quick kiss and said their farewells.  
"Goodnight, Diana"  
"Goodnight, dear Anne"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, please be gentle ❤️


End file.
